Walking the Wire
by Angel Hawkeye
Summary: Angel is alone with her PTSD and needs someone to lean on. Knowing you're not alone makes it all easier.


Angel sat up, clutching her chest as a scream boiled up from her throat. She swallowed it. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. It was unbearably warm. She pulled up the climate settings on her omni tool and turned the heat down. Her heart was racing and she felt cotton mouthed. The bed was empty save for the three year old toddler who still slept soundly. She slowly slid out of it and wandered into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Her hands shook. The glass fell and shattered as she leaned against the counter for support.

Ember was beside her now, loud purring rumbling from her chest as she placed her large front paws on the counter top, nuzzling her cheek gently. Angel clung to her, letting out a small breath.

 _1\. 2. 3. Center. Control. Calm._

It has been a year a half since the Reaper invasion. A year and a half since her sister, Jane Shepard, had destroyed them. A year and a half since Angel had pulled her out of the rubble and saved her. Fuck. She had to stop letting her PTSD get to her.

She cleaned up the broken glass and grabbed a plastic cup and this time, succeeded in getting water. She downed it all in a few long gulps and shambled to the living room where she sat on the couch beside Ember who pressed against her, reminding Angel it was all just nightmares. She was safe. It was all okay. Her black nightdress clung to her form and she pulled it off, leaving her in nothing but her sports bra and panties. Now it was too cold. She shivered and grabbed her favorite throw blanket and settled into the corner of the couch with Ember purring softly.

She gazed at her omni tool in the darkness, debating on sending an email to Shepard and her parents. She was technically suppose to when she had panic attacks but it was 2am there on Earth in Colorado Springs, Colorado. Her parents were on the Citadel and Shepard was off on the Normandy. She didn't know when they'd get the email and didn't really want to accidently wake them. She looked at Ember who's bright blue eyes gazed at her, tail flicking back and forth. Angel groaned shooting off a message and settling back into the corner of the couch. Her omni tool pinged a few minutes later and she saw it was from Jane.

 **Angel, we'll be on Earth in a couple of hours. I'll head that way as soon as we land.**

 **-J**

Angel breathed a sigh of relief, thankful she wouldn't be alone long. Garrus had returned to Palaven to help with resteration efforts and coordinating things so she had been living on her own for the better part of a year. Save for the young boy that slept soundly still. So many kids had been left orphaned by the Reaper attack and he was among them. Her cousin Rose hadn't made it and had left her son, Caleb, to Jane or Angel to adopt. Jane had no choice but to leave him to Angel since the Alliance still had her running around the galaxy to help put things right. Angel had no protests as she had adored the little blond hair blue eyed boy. It had taken a little while for Garrus to adjust but he soon saw why Angel adored and loved Caleb with everything she had.

Garrus.

How she missed him so. They kept in contact via email and the occasional vid call but it was nothing compared to actually seeing him. To be wrapped up in his arms and cuddling against his frame. When they had first got together she had been a little worried but Turians really weren't built too much differently from humans. Just more slender in the waist. She fit in his arms and lap perfectly each time.

She fell asleep curled up and felt she was dreaming as she felt his talons burshing her hair away from her face.

"Angel. Wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered open and she blinked against the soft light from the lamp sitting on the end table beside the couch. Jane stood a few feet away, smiling softly at her and beside her stood Liara who offered her own smile. Angel looked up and tears sprung to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clinging to him as he rubbed her back soothingly, holding her tight.

She was damaged. Badly damaged. But her family was there at a moment's notice to remind her she wasnt alone.


End file.
